Images are generally played back and displayed after image signals representing the image have been subjected to appropriate image processing.
When image enhancement processing is carried out on a color image, image enhancement processing of the luminance signal is carried out.
In the image processing apparatus disclosed in patent document 1, for example, following multiresolution decomposition, a desired frequency band is enhanced by specifying an enhancement coefficient for the image in the desired frequency band according to the image signal in a lower frequency band.
The sharpness enhancement circuit disclosed in patent document 2 includes a first enhancement circuit for enhancing the luminance component of the input image signal around the frequency band including the highest-frequency component of the luminance component and a second enhancement circuit for enhancing the luminance component of the image signal at a center frequency lower than in the first enhancement circuit.